serntalfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes of Goblheim
"Heroes of Goblheim" is a storyline revolving around the actions of Atomsk Walker, Heguré, and Ekoda, beginning in Doelle in spring 832. Shortly after the events in Bardan concerning Groark the Mighty, the three were joined by Kiara Landon and Farideh. Summary The Hunt for Groark In the first week of the third month of 832, Atomsk Walker arrived in Bardan with a group of traders that he had befriended some time earlier in the hopes of finding some reliable travel partners in the Walker Family Circus' off-season. At this same time, Ekoda, a local woodcarver and carpenter, arrived in Bardan to sell some of her figurines and purchase supplies. Heguré had been laying low in Bardan for several weeks. They met Solis Killigan shortly thereafter, who informed them of a series of goblinoid raids and a 400-gold-coin bounty on the head of one Groark the Mighty, a goblin tribal leader with exceptional ability. They agreed to find and dispatch Groark and share the reward. Atomsk, Heguré, and Ekoda then spent the following night in a barn owned by Gil Taverly, a farmer on the outskirts of Bardan who had suffered substantial losses at the hands of the goblins; it was later revealed that Groark's raiders, unable to steal an entire cow, cut off its legs and left it to die. Using his low-level magic abilities to draw a handful of goblins near the barn, the three of them succeeded in capturing a goblin, which they interrogated the following morning using a form of waterboarding and hanging him from the ankles. They were able to ascertain the approximate location of Groark's hideout and the number of remaining able-bodied fighters. Following the interrogation, the three of them prepared to set out for Groark's hideout. Along the path, they came upon the web of a giant spider and slew it promptly with little struggle. Atomsk attempted to remove the poison gland from the abdomen. The poison glands of a spider are in its head, however, and Atomsk burst the unlaid egg sac, nearly being killed by the hatchlings before Heguré was able to brush most of them off with his blanket. Later that same evening, they came upon a campsite halfway between the supposed location of Groark and Bardan. Heguré used his stealth training and revealed an ambush had been laid for them, which they were able to neutralize, although Heguré was nearly killed by a blow to the chest from a bugbear. During this encounter, they managed to capture yet another goblin, named Punt, who hurled insults at them as his arms were bound to his sides and he was forced to lead the three adventurers to Groark. He complied begrudgingly, but the group was met by two goblins on their riding dogs. Ekoda killed the two wolves almost single-handedly, and they captured yet another goblin, Punt's hovelmate Poot. Punt was killed by an errant arrow during this conflict. Punt, much quieter and stoic than his hovelmate, led his captors to Groark's hideout, a large dilapidated manor. Atomsk released Poot, who fled, and walked brazenly into the clearing, openly demanding a challenge from Groark. Groark the Mighty answered the request by emerging from the front door of the manor on his riding wolf, wearing a breastplate sized for a much larger humanoid and brandishing a spear. Ekoda flew into a rage and battled Groark as Heguré dispatched the crossbow-wielding goblinoids on the porch and Atomsk fired upon both Groark and the wolf. Atomsk was shot and critically wounded, but Ekoda killed Groark's riding wolf, which fell upon Groark, crushing his leg. Ekoda then cleaved Groark's body in two, killing him. In the aftermath of the battle, Heguré ordered the goblin women and children to evacuate and flee the forest, which they did swiftly. Atomsk recovered from his crossbow wound and used his bardic magic to heal himself. Heguré, searching the house, found several books from the previous owner and a handful of enchanted belt pouches that were able to hold several times more than their external volume. Ekoda, in an act of revenge for the death of her livestock at the hands of Groark, skinned his wolf and carried it along the 3-hour journey back to Bardan. The three of them then renamed the Conjuration House, Goblheim. She later had it tanned by Stephanie the Tanner. Upon their return to Bardan (A full two days earlier than expected), Solis Killigan was delighted and went to fetch their reward, plus a bonus for such swift work. During this time, they went to the Blue Devil, only to find two members of the Order of The Silvery Steppe waiting for Ekoda there. Through their conversation, they expressed that Ekoda should return to their group, and that there is nothing of value to her here. They then handed Ekoda a miniature horse that she had left at her homestead, implying that they had destroyed her home. The ensuing barfight saw "Dwarves" Guy and the party devestate the bar. When Solis arrived with the money and saw the damage to his family's bar, Atomsk attempted to magically charm him. Solis, offended, struck Atomsk across the face, and ordered them to leave town. The two members of the Order were jailed and later released due to the fact that they had not provoked the assault.